Wars of Evil Eon: Part 1
A new episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Plot Dr. Animo: We can to make for too. At to used portal at Evil Eon to fused Darkstar. Dr. Animo where at fighting on a Evil Eon, but stops. Evil Eon: Are you sure? Dr. Animo: We can to at planet away, after away, the power for away. Evil Eon: Yeah, hahaha. I don't knowing. Velocity: We can of find the me. Evil Eon walked at Ben's friends of Ultimate Form and Red Tornado's friends. Ben: Who are you? Evil Eon: I was captured by Darkstar, but I fused with him and overcame him. Red Inferno: It's it now. Eon: What? (remove mask) It's not work! Ben: Eon? Evil Eon: We can of side me. A holding on All-Power-Trix on Evil Eon's chest. Ben: Why are you doing this by yourself? Haywire for- Evil Eon: Yes we are! (transforming) Humungousaur! Red Inferno: We no are me! (transforming) NRG! Ben as transforming. Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Humungousaur! Red Tornado: What are did you do? Eon: (into mask, transforming) Searthead! Red Tornado: Waiting a now? (holding a Hypermatrix) Stupid work. Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Why do you think this is easy? Move on! (transforming) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Big Chill: That's must only that was? Go hero? Ultimate Cannonbolt: No! Red Tornado: No, are for wait a now! Ultimate Formed used Ultimate form of power. NRG (Alien Unleashed): What you did are to? Ultimate Swampfire (narrator): It's been a while since I first found the Omnitrix. Red Tornado: We together away. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): (shoot missiles at Humungousaur, detransforming, then Evil Eon used Mana power into Mannamatrix) Evil Eon: Lotana! (to shield himself and disappearing) We can of side me. (to used Metalmatrix power into steel) We made... Steel. Ultimate Swampfire (narrator): Then there's the ever-annoying timing out. It's not work. Evil Eon was portal on Evil Aggregor and Sevenseven. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Okay, okay, okay! I don't know how they broke in. Evil Aggregor: We can of side again, we are here, to using about away. To fight Evil Sevenseven, NRG/Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed) fighting Evil Eon. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Now a defeat again to guys again. Evil Eon: Now a defeat again. NRG has detransformed. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Now a defeat again. Red Inferno: Oh no! Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Huh? At the portal into Red Torpedo, Grandpa Max, and Verdona Tennyson. Red Inferno: Red Torpedo! They all hugs Red Torpedo, Max, and Verdona. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): We can to side are, formed again. Max: You are? Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): No, that's name is Ultimate Humungousaur. Evil Aggregor to shoot beam at Ben's Team into a ground, unconscious. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): What the! Evil Sevenseven shoot laser beam at Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed) on Ultimatrix symbol at detransforming, punched Ben to down, unconscious. Evil Eon: Hahahaha. Dr. Animo: Yes! You can other that again, using around of it. To Omnimatrix to chest into Fusion mode/Haywire mode. Ben: Oh, yeah? To about use it a defeat again. (transforming) Chromablast! Evil Eon: (shoot beam on Chromablast to absorbed it) What! Ultimate Big Chill: Ow! Chromablast: Do you thing a defeat again, now told again. (shot it back) Together? Now, are blast powers. To be completed...